Monster High
Monster High is a fanfiction series based on the doll-line of the same name. The first season premiered on January 20, 2018 and concluded on April 14, 2018. The second season premiered on July 8, 2018, and concluded on September 16, 2018. A third season will be released around January 2019. Premise Monster High is a retelling tale of the well-known fashion doll line with a darker twist; as conflicts, romances and friendships are put to the ultimate test, and the monsters of Monster High's darkest secrets are exposed, a new threat is on the rise in this comedy-horror fanfic series. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Victoria Justice as Frankie Stein *Lucy Hale as Draculaura *Zendaya as Clawdeen Wolf *Claire Holt as Lagoona Blue *Elizabeth Gillies as Cleo de Nile *Colton Haynes as Deuce Gorgon *Trevor Jackson as Clawd Wolf (Season 1-2) *Rose McIver as Ghoulia Yelps (Season 2-3) *Zach Roerig as Gil Webber (Season 2-3) *Danielle Panabaker as Abbey Bominable (Season 3) *Dianna Agron as Toralei Stripe (Season 3) *KJ Apa as Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde (Season 3) Character Descriptions *'Frankie Stein:' Literally just 15 days old, Frankie is a new ghoul at Monster High and the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. Being younger Frankie is naive but also kind-hearted and optimistic which often lead her and her new ghoulfriends getting into trouble, as she discovers friendship, love and even some enemies. *'Draculaura:' Draculaura is a 1,600 year old vampire and the daughter of Dracula. She is a ghoul at Monster High and a hopeless romantic who wears her heart on her sleeve (or in this case her cheek) and is secretly in love with her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf's brother, Clawd Wolf. *'Clawdeen Wolf:' Clawdeen is a werewolf but has no shame in it because she's clawless no matter the situation. With the exception of being the most fashionable monster at high school, she has trouble keeping her siblings in line and often conflicts with her younger sister, Howleen Wolf. She is also the former best ghoulfriend, Cleo de Nile. *'Lagoona Blue:' Lagoona is a laid-back and friendly sea monster at Monster High but is also very competitive sportsghoul when she needs to be, especially when it comes to swimming. Lagoona is also a member of the school's Swim Team and develops a romantic interest in Gil Webber, despite against her father's wishes. (did we mention she's a fish?) *'Cleo de Nile:' Cleo is the daughter of the Mummy and a former princess (from a long time ago). She is the queen bee and captain of the Fear Squad. She is also the girlfriend of Deuce Gorgon and often comes into conflict with the other ghouls at Monster High, as Cleo charms and enchant the other monsters... often in a deceptive way. *'Deuce Gorgon:' Being the son of Medusa can be a curse, especially when you can turn your friends into stone, however, Deuce is one of the most popular monsters at Monster High and the boyfriend of Cleo de Nile. He is also the best friend of Heath Burns and the former best friend of Clawd Wolf. *'Clawd Wolf:' Clawd is Deuce Gorgon's former best friend and the older brother of Clawdeen Wolf. Like his sisters, he is a werewolf and attends Monster High. However, Clawd develops a romantic interest in Clawdeen's best ghoulfriend, Draculaura. Category:Monster High